


Sparky, Sparky Boom-Boom

by D_N_Arielle



Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bottom Keith, Cock Cage, D/s, Flogging, Keith and Allura are play partners sometimes, Kink, M/M, Probably softer than the tags make it out to be..., Religious mentions at the beginning, Sub Keith, Top Shiro, dom shiro, electric play, metal claws, old thread, pain play, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: Shiro started on a very different path before 'Divine Intervention' helped him find his true calling!ORDom Shiro meets a fiery sub named Keith and sparks instantly fly!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678102
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Sparky, Sparky Boom-Boom

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a problem with the title you are welcome to pay me to change it MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> *Note*  
> Lots of smut and kink, please always discuss play scenes at length before engaging! Also, listen to Allura and always be thorough with after care!

~ ~ ~

There was a moment in every person's life when they reach a fork in the road.

Should I follow this path, long and straight and blatantly regular? Or climb down through this rocky, turbulent road of the unknown? For most people these decisions revolved around schooling, relationships or careers.

But for Takashi Shirogane his moment came as a message from the heavens. 19 years old and about to graduate from seminary school, Shiro was the poster boy of the church.

Kind hearted and loving, community oriented and open to assist his flock by any means, Shiro was pretty darn popular. But there was something missing; a sad, lonely piece deep within his soul that he tried to fill with happy smiles, prayers and bible passages.

Nothing seemed to be able to fill the void. As if by divine intervention, Shiro received an answer one stormy night in the form of a bolt of lightning. He was found quickly, taken to the hospital and revived countless times.

The metal hand rail he had grabbed that secured the electric connection took his right arm, stopping his heart and changing his life forever. Some people might have fallen more into religion, only finding an answer for what happened through _God_.

Yet Shiro came to a realization in that moment, discovering what he was missing. That's how, at age 26, Shiro was known as one of the city's most famous Doms. He fell into the BDSM scene so incredibly easily, soaking up knowledge like a sponge and garnering friendships quickly.

Soon enough he found his niche; bringing others to their knees. Shiro enjoyed inflicting pain, bringing his partners to that precipice and catching them when they fell. He was known to be one of the most intense Dominants in the scene yet so caring and soft in his aftercare.

He was coveted, countless men, women, anyone begged for his attention on a daily basis to which he gave freely, but never choosing just one.

~

Keith had been in the scene on and off for a few years, his interests waxing and waning like the tide as he just tried to figure out what exactly it was that he wanted. There was something missing. It wasn't just the fact that he couldn't find anyone to completely trust, or that he had terrible luck when it came to play partners... the gods just weren't on his side.

So after a few months of blowing off events, Keith wasn't exactly shocked when his longtime friend nearly broke down his door with a duffle in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Keith! We're going out tonight!" Allura stood confidently in the small apartment kitchen as she looked for two glasses.

"Ally I don't have wine glasses... and I'm busy tonight..." Keith lied through his teeth, not about the glasses though.

He got the coldest look ever, a cross between a glare and disbelief. She managed to find a couple large mugs that would do the trick.

"Do I have to drag you there? Bribe you? Beg?" Allura emptied the bottle between the two mugs and slid one over towards Keith.

There really was no point in arguing with 'the ice queen', a moniker used freely to describe Allura by everyone in the community that knew her. However, Keith knew that other side of his friend, the side that could only be described as a spoiled princess.

"I'll go, but I'm not gonna play! I'm still pissed off from last time..." Keith took a large sip of his wine and grumbled. He had been messaging a Dom for ages, finally setting up a scene after going over every single detail.

But when they had finally met in person Keith was less than overjoyed. He didn't really care that the guy was shorter than he had mentioned, or that he was _incredibly_ unprepared... what he did care about was the cocky attitude and overall fuckboy nature of this supposed 'Dom'.

But Keith went through with the scene anyways, something he would instantly regret. Everything was a mess, the Dom had lied about his level of experience and although Keith was smart enough to opt out of the more intense play, the guy spent most of the time verbally berating Keith. He called 'Red' about half way into the scheduled scene after being called every name under the sun and just getting more and more pissed off.

Keith wasn't even surprised when the guy got mad at him for using his safe word, another nail in the coffin of never attempting a repeat performance. He got out of there pretty quickly and went straight home.

As soon as his head hit the pillow all of that pent up energy leaked out through tears streaming down his cheeks as he shook uncontrollably and cried.

Allura, thankfully, saw Keith rush out of the club and followed him not long after, letting herself into his little apartment and finding the sobbing boy. She took care of him, wiping his tears and holding him tightly until Keith had finally calmed down.

It wasn't the first time; Keith was notorious for skipping out on aftercare. Allura had told him time and time again that it was just as important to cool down as it is to warm up. But try as he might Keith just couldn't find a way to let anyone take care of him.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do anything you don't want... but we're going to a different place okay? It's a hell of a lot better and you might just meet someone~" Allura sipped her wine, sparkly pink lips pulling up into a smile as she tried to put her friend at ease.

"New place? So, I'm not gonna know anyone else???" Keith wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Maybe~" Allura, the vaguest of Queens.

They chatted for a while longer, talking about anything and everything new in there lives (except for what tonight's plans would entail much to Keith's annoyance).

Allura had to change Keith's outfit at least three times until she was satisfied, opting for a pair of black leather pants that looked practically poured on, a mesh crop top with matching elbow length gloves, and a deep red collar to finish it off.

"So pretty~" Allura cooed over her friend as she finished tying his hair up and adding a touch of kohl to his eyes. With that they were ready to head out.

~

About once a month Shiro organized a special event. Well, they were only 'special' considering he opted out of participating for the evening in order to play host. It wasn't bad at all, in fact, he loved having a chance to chat with friends and watch scenes.

It was how he learned, found new and interesting ways to bring pain and pleasure to his submissives. Shiro was the pinnacle of a Top Dom; not just in terms of his looks and attitude, but through the sheer amount of time he spent learning and practising.

It was early in the evening and the club was already packed. He loved this place, more so than the others, since it had a huge public play space on the bottom floor, along with private rooms up top. Shiro usually spent a lot of time in those rooms, but not tonight.

The bass rumbled through the floor and walls as bodies writhed in pleasure and pain. Shiro took up one of his favourite spots; on a handmade 'throne' one of the more crafty subs had built for the club. He couldn't help but smirk at the memory of being presented such a treat.

As he wasn't playing that evening, Shiro opted for one of his complex outfits rather than something easy to move in. He wore a complicated pair of leather pants, crisscrossed in straps and buckles and almost appeared to continue into his knee high boots.

His shirt was another matter. The material was sheer, open at his neck and down his chest, almost to his navel yet crossed with beautiful white chains. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, more chains wrapping around tight arms as the shining metal of his prosthetic was on full display. Shiro's hair had gone white from the incident, but instead of dyeing it as one of his friends had suggested, he opted for a buzzed undercut and to grow out the rest. Currently, those locks were tied back off his face in a braid.

As soon as the club had opened and the first people arrived, 'The King' had a gathering of sweet pets at his feet. They knew the rules, to behave and only touch appropriately, or else they would be asked to leave. No one dared defy Shiro.

"Yo! King~" The playful tilt of Lance's voice rang out nearby as Shiro turned his gaze. He was resting his chin on his hand, elbow digging into the armrest of his throne as he smiled at the smaller boy. He simply raised an eyebrow in question...

_'Are you being a brat tonight?'_

Lance immediately stopped in his tracks and shook his head, even though Shiro had never said a word.

"I'm behaving tonight I promise! I still can't walk properly after last week..." He was of course referring to the demonstration at a skill share workshop the week before on impact play. Lance had offered to bottom for the demo and almost regretted it.

"Just wanted to say hi, not that you needed me to come all the way over here or anything I guess..." Lance wrung his hands as his rant continued.

"You seem busy are you busy?"

"Lance." Shiro's gravelly voice stopped the other man in his tracks.

"Calm yourself, else Mistress Allura might be... bothered." Of course that only made Lance blush a deep crimson, to which Shiro chuckled joyously.

"Oh yes right! Okay, okay deep breathes... She had mentioned she was coming with someone else tonight and, I'm not jealous I swear!" Lance almost added a few more sentiments but noticed that 'Look' again on Shiro's face.

Shiro had a bit of a soft spot for one of his friend's little subs; he was funny and mostly harmless. He knew that Allura had planned to visit that evening, she usually came to his parties and played with Lance though... Was she bringing someone new?

And it appeared that Lance didn't seem to mind this new pet of Allura's, which was strange considering how upset he usually got when other subs propositioned her. This was going to bug Shiro. He could deny it with all his might but there was just something amiss.

"Oh! There she is!!!" Lance was practically jumping up and down in excitement as he spotted the silver haired queen entering the room. She wore a flowing sequined dress and was the epitome of a Queen. But, it was the boy walking behind her that caught Shiro's breath.

_‘Who was that?’_ Lithe yet powerful, careful with every movement as if he would either snap your neck or bend the knee. Shiro was absolutely transfixed. Those delicious curves, long lines of muscle and, fuck, that ass... He was definitely staring.

"Shiro~"

Allura's voice sounded like the most beautiful of songbirds as she stepped in closer to kiss Shiro on both cheeks with a smile. Yet the king was still staring at the mysterious boy.

"I want to introduce you to someone~" Allura took Keith's hand and brought him closer.

Shiro was about to speak when those eyes, so vibrantly blue they were almost purple, made him lose his words once more. For a moment. The young man’s eyes drew up and down Shiro's form, studying, scrutinizing more than he had been looked upon in longer than he could remember

Shiro grinned wildly, hearing Lance nearly whimper from beside him. This black haired beauty was sizing him up, _The King…_ The one everyone wanted, no, NEEDED and yet...

"Nice to meet you..." The young man finally diverted his gaze but it wasn't out of submission.

This was getting so interesting.

"Would you care to give me your name~ or should I simply call you pet~" Shiro joked with a light chuckle, to which Allura raised an immaculate brow and Lance's jaw dropped. Keith whipped his head back around and there was fire in his eyes.

He was ready for a fight, preparing himself to take down anyone and everyone that stood in his way. And Shiro was fucking living for that unadulterated _Heat_.

"My name is Keith..." He practically spat each syllable.

"You haven't earned the right to call me anything else!"

Fuck. Shiro grinned like the devil himself and immediately broke his own rule. He wasn't going to play tonight... until now.

~

There were two things in Keith's life that were certain.

  1. That he was GAY AF which also made him a disaster and
  2. The Dom sitting on a gods damn throne could own his whole ass and Keith would ask for more!



Both of these things pissed Keith off because, unfortunately, they were entirely out of his control. What wasn't out of Keith's control was apparently turning into a feral gremlin with no manners as he practically raised his nonexistent hackles and hissed.

Keith was mortified. There was a gorgeous, handsome, beautiful, _hnnngBIG_ , Dom sitting right in front of him!? Talking to him?! And Keith was getting MAD?!?! Thankfully Allura knew her little subby friend better than he knew himself.

"Keith, why don't we set up for a scene? You haven't had one in a while so we should take our time~" Allura rested a beautifully manicured hand on Keith's shoulder as he turned to look up at her and nodded.

"You're welcome to come observe Shiro~"

_‘Oh fuck hot man is gonna watch?!’_ Keith tensed but was instantly calmed when Allura pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'll be having your full attention now won't I, Keith~" Allura wasn't asking a question.

She instantly instructed Lance to retrieve her bag as Keith was lead into the centre of the room.

"Is this alright? I know you weren't planning on doing anything~" Allura quickly checked in with Keith before continuing.

"N-not originally... but yeah, I really do need this..." Keith couldn't help but sneak a peek off towards that Demon King, and fuck, he was _staring_ as Keith walked away. How he didn't trip and fall flat on his face was beyond him.

The crowd parted like a rippling pond as Allura found exactly what she was looking for. There was a bar anchor in the ceiling, with hooks coming down for a multitude of attachments.

"Rope or cuffs?" Allura whispered to Keith as she careful removed his mesh top.

Keith stretched his long arms over his head, abdominal muscles clenching and relaxing as he twisted and turned. There was a sound coming somewhere off behind him but before he could take a look Allura gave him a tap on the arm.

"Sorry, um, rope cuffs would be perfect!"

_(Shiro hadn't meant to knock over a cart of implements sending them flying across the floor_ )

Thankfully, a hoard of people went to quickly clean them up in no time at all without a word. Fuck. Holy sweet fucking fuck. Shiro was transfixed on that gorgeous young man.

Keith held his arms out for Allura to bind, giving him simple rope ties over each wrist designed to be hung without damaging anything. Of course she knew what she was doing when she increased the tension, Keith loved it _hard_.

"Any requests?" Allura anchored the knots as she asked Lance and a few others to help connect Keith to the overhead bar.

"The usual? Unless you had something you wanted to try out?" Keith smirked, the length of his body taut and stretched to its limit.

"Hmm~ I have a studded flogger I wanted to break in~ would you mind darling???" Allura smiled as she heard grumbling from off in Lance's direction.

"It'll leave _such_ pretty marks on you~" Keith nodded as he spread his feet for a more solid purchase with the floor.

Allura took out the implements she wanted to use, having Lance hold them close by. She opted to start with a simple leather flogger, softer than some of the others but Keith wasn't having it.

"The crop Ally, you know I like starting strong..." Keith took a deep breath.

Keith always loved starting out hard, hitting the ground running so to speak. When Allura picked up a particularly long whip, flicked it a few times them immediately snapped it across Keith's back they had the entire club staring. Keith didn't move a muscle.

His eyes fluttered closed as he listened to the sounds, reveling in the harsh bite of each hit but this wasn't nearly enough to get him going. About a dozen hits later Allura stepped in to trace her nails across Keith's back, sighing happily at the little red marks she left.

"You might not react much but your body always marks so beautifully~" She dug those same nails right into Keith's skin and grinned when he finally moved.

"You're mostly just ticklish though..." Keith squirmed minutely, grinning brilliantly and truly enjoying himself.

"Come on Ally! Show me why they call you the Ice Queen~~~"

~

Shiro couldn't look away from the scene in front of him. That gorgeous boy, Keith, tied up so simply that was almost a sin in itself. He deserved beautiful rope digging into that supple flesh, trussed up and panting, begging for more and more and-

Shiro had to clear his throat and shift in his throne as his body seemed to develop a mind of its own. Allura was an amazing Domme, and not only that she seemed to be able to read this mysterious creature.

On more than one occasion Shiro found himself surprised by her choices, only to realize that Keith expected _more_. He wanted it all, like a greedy little prince. Shiro's blood was absolutely singing and by the time his friend had taken a hold of her studded flogger he was done.

Not once did Keith make a sound, he simply slipped into his own head yet, he was still completely aware of what was happening. The way he tensed not from a blow but from someone walking too close, Shiro knew this young man did not trust easily... if at all.

He wanted to fix that, to build him up and take him crashing down all while keeping him safe and secure. Fuck did he want that. For the first time since the accident, no, probably in his entire life he was finally _feeling_ something.

Allura continued for a good 40 minutes before she was finally satisfied that Keith was sufficiently warmed up. Normally if they were playing she would have opted for something a LOT more intense but... that wasn't her intention for the evening.

"Keith sweetie~ how are you doing?" The beautiful ice queen leaned in to ask as Keith steadied his breathing. He was definitely marked up and sore, but generally feeling pretty good.

"No problem... is that it?" Keith smirked; he wanted her to continue that's for sure.

"Yuuuup~" she popped her lips before standing back up and motioning for the others to help Keith down. Lance took her toys to go off and clean them as Allura pulled Keith closer to inspect his skin.

"Ally I don't need that..." The grumpy boy pouted as she doted on him.

"Everyone needs proper aftercare Keith... even you!" She walked him over to a corner and sat him down on a plush couch, blanket wrapped around him as she went off to find some water. Keith leaned his head against his arm and sighed, he really would have liked more.

~

Shiro watched the scene between Allura and Keith with rapt attention but... it lacked something. More than once he caught the eye of the ice queen as she smiled in his direction. She was baiting him... and fuck it had worked.

Shiro could practically taste the dissatisfaction in the air when Allura finished and cleaned up, settling her charge over in a far corner. He was practically vibrating with unspent energy and Shiro was _dying_ to do something. Seems her plan worked after all...

Allura had made sure that Keith had everything that he needed, not what he necessarily wanted. Hence the glass of water in hand with an instruction to finish it off.

"Mistress told me to watch you until you finish that!" Lance snickered, highly enjoying himself. Keith could only grumble something unintelligible as he downed the glass and went to stand.

"Hey! Where are you going in that condition?!" Lance went to push down on Keith's shoulders to keep him seated but the black haired beauty merely flicked his hands away.

"Away... from you..." Keith smirked as Lance squawked loudly in mock offense. He wasn't exactly bothered by Lance, but Keith would be lying if he did admit that he was jealous... in a way. Lance had someone, and Keith had no one. That thought pissed him off...

"Hey there sweetheart~ Wanna come upstairs with me~" A large, older man with an eye patch wandered over to their little corner of the club and eyed Keith's form hungrily. Keith gazed up at the stranger, he wasn't hideous but he looked like such a fucking dick.

He sighed audibly, well, if Allura was done with him for the evening he might as well go and get finished off.

"I promise to treat you _real_ well baby boy~ You'll be screaming for daddy in no time~" The stranger licked his lips and practically eye fucked Keith.

"Whatever..." Keith went to stand once more, much to Lance's chagrin as he looked around frantically for someone, anyone to stop them. That older guy, he introduced himself but Keith blocked it out already, grabbed the back of Keith's neck and began to guide him upstairs.

The bass of the club thumped through the walls and floor as Keith made his way upstairs with a sway of his hips and very obvious eyes on his ass. To be completely honest he was a bit grossed out by the old guy now, but he just couldn't be bothered to find anyone else.

"You wanna use the fuck machine baby boy~" Old man snickered; he hadn't asked a question.

"I'd rather be electrocuted..." Keith muttered then sighed, this asshole wasn't going to listen regardless.

"Naw cutie pie you deserve something special~"

"What he deserves is to be listened to..." A voice, dirty yet crystal clear rang out through the lingering music permeating the second floor as Keith stopped in his tracks. He _knew_ who it was before even needing to turn around.

"You have a habit of not listening, Iverson."

Shiro also wasn't asking a question as Keith heard clinking boots walk closer and closer. He finally turned around and the sight before him punched the air from his lungs. The Demon King had removed his shirt completely, showing off a complicated set of leather straps underneath. But what Keith really focused on were those deep jagged scars that littered his skin.

_‘Fuck I wanna lick and suck and claw that skin ahhhh’_

Keith cleared his throat then scowled as Iverson (oh that was his name) dragged a hairy arm across his shoulders.

"He accepted my invitation, that's good enough in my eyes!" Iverson laughed like a sack of wet towels as he pulled Keith in closer with a practical death grip. Keith prickled and fuck, NOPE.

"Get the fuck off me. _NOW_." If words had actual substance Keith's could have burned. That old man’s arm flew off his shoulders and he backed up immediately.

"Woah, woah little boy calm do-"

Keith turned on a dime and backed that fucker up to the wall with only a glare.

"I dare you to finish that sentence; no one would _ever_ find your body..." He spoke so quietly yet so incredibly fiercely Iverson fell back against the wall and cringed before turning and running with his tail between his legs.

"Piece of scum..."

_‘Oh fuck he's feisty!!!’_ Shiro assessed the situation as best as he could, of course he had seen Keith walking up to the second floor with another man and, well, just wanted to make sure he was okay.

Lie number one.

It was also pretty warm in the club so Shiro opted to just, take off his shirt and, well then he was just a tiny bit cold so he put on one of his favourite leather harnesses that really showed off his muscles...

Lie number two, obviously.

So there Shiro was, standing in all his Dominant glory and... completely unable to open his mouth and talk to this beautiful young man. Keith turned and walked towards the end of the hallway as Shiro's shoulders slumped.

There were name plates outside every door; dungeon, medical room, pet play. But the last room was a special one, with a little bit of everything and usually reserved for the most _auspicious_ of clientele. Shiro frequented that room often.

Keith picked up the pen that hung under the embossed plate, scrawling a name of occupancy for the evening before opening the door. He paused for a moment, looking back over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming~"

~

Keith was absolutely screaming internally. How was he acting so suave right now!?! Maybe the gods were finally giving him a break... He entered the large room, only having chosen this one as it was the farthest away and therefore, allowed Keith time to think.

It was _huge_ and damn, very well stocked. There was a St. Andrews cross in the corner, rigging equipment, a medical table complete with restraints... and an enormous bed. Crimson sheets and blood red throw pillows spilled over the surface… Keith managed to turn the same colour.

He walked further into the room and inspected the wall of toys, complete with a list of instructions on use and of course, clean-up. There was just so many fun things to catch his attention that he missed hearing a certain someone come in behind him.

"First time?"

That beautiful cadence of Shiro’s voice caused Keith to shiver uncontrollably which only made the Demon King chuckle darkly.

"No... I've been doing this for a while..." Keith spoke sharply through gritted teeth and wondered why he was trying to emulate a cactus.

That gorgeous sound reverberated from Shiro once again as he strode further into the room, stopping at a huge pile of pillows. He turned with a grin before expertly collapsing into the pile.

"I meant this club~" He smiled warmly up at Keith and patted one of the nearby pillows.

Keith was... intrigued. Somehow this gorgeous man was, well, treating him like not-garbage. What's the opposite of garbage? Keith huffed out a breath and glided forward, stopping just in front of the pile before kneeling to sit on the ground. Would Shiro be upset now?

He looked up at Shiro and was almost shocked with how unbothered the Dom seemed.

Interesting.

"So, not-your-first-time Keith... tell me a little about yourself~" Shiro leaned back, showing off the long lines of his _beautiful_ body, flexing muscles Keith didn't know existed.

Keith blushed fiercely, not so much at the sight before him but at the question. Had anyone besides Allura ever cared to ask him that?

"Well I've been in the scene for six years, have tried basically everything and am not exactly picky..." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm~ well, I _had_ meant a bit about yourself Keith, outside of the scene..." Shiro tilted his head to the side and smiled almost shyly. Fuck it was too adorable.

"I... uh..." Keith stuttered in an absolute dumbfounded stupor.

"I like hippos?"

Wow, amazing Keith good job the hot Dom now thinks you're an idiot. Shiro laughed, deep and uplifting... such a truly beautiful sound yet not an ounce of it was against Keith.

"Oh! Well~ I have a rather long standing relationship with mac and cheese so I understand you~"

They sat like that for a moment before both men burst out into laughter together. This was beyond anything Keith had ever experienced but damn if it wasn't something he desperately _needed_. They took a moment to come down; Keith shifted off his knees and crawled to the pillows.

It was slow, methodical and not once did his gaze leave Shiro's own.

"Do you need... more?" Keith drew closer and closer until he was mere inches from Shiro. The Dom grinned wickedly as leaned forward oh so slightly, eyes hooded and gaze dark.

"What do you need Keith?" He asked, quietly yet so clearly Keith couldn't help but gasp slightly.

"Do you have experience with... electric play?" They were so close, just a bit more and Keith could taste that perfect mouth on his own...

~

It was Shiro’s turn to suck in a breath, fuck could this mysterious boy read his mind? He absolutely _loved_ e-stim but finding a partner he was compatible with was, well, another matter.

"Yes~" He smiled and reveled in the hungry look blossoming in Keith's gaze.

It was Keith who pulled back suddenly to stand, walking over to a large table covered in implements. He found a few things of interest, but couldn't think beyond that point as Shiro rose and strode up behind him.

"Do you want the wand?" Shiro whispered from behind Keith.

_‘I want your dickkkk’_ Keith had to clear his throat, nodding then speaking openly.

"Yes, what do you...?" He turned to address Shiro but the larger man had already sauntered off to gather a few items. Those being rope, feathers, and a silk blindfold to start. Keith let out a very attractive snort, leaning back on the table and crossing his arms.

"That's a bit... softer than my usual scenes~" He teased Shiro with a devilish smirk yet... A dark and hungry gaze found Keith's and all airs were immediately quashed.

"Come over here" Shiro called softly to Keith, yet his entire demeanour changed. It was as if he stood taller, a presense that was larger than life and fuck, Keith moved forward without even noticing.

"Red to stop, yellow to slow down... Are you ready?"

Keith nodded his head a little two rapidly before replying.

"Yes." He stood within arm’s reach of Shiro, blatantly staring at the Dom, yet, not quite ready to place his trust and respect in the other man. Shiro hummed, seemingly accepting Keith's answer as he picked up the rope

_‘How should I play with this beautiful boy~’_ Shiro went through a few scenarios before finally landing on something... different.

"Climb onto the bed and get comfortable, you might wish to consider removing your clothes." Shiro smiled softly, turning away before Keith could see the blush high on his cheeks.

"Only if you wish-" he turned back around and Keith was already completely naked, lounging on top of the bed.

_‘Fuck... FUCKKKKKK’_ with only a sly smirk Shiro walked back over with another implement (seriously, a wooden spoon?) and placed it on the bed.

Keith looked down at the spoon and smirked, almost as if he knew Shiro had just picked it up randomly.

"A bit excited hmm~" He almost let slip a pet name but no, it wasn't quite time for that yet. Shiro moved around to the side of the bed, finding the mattress restraints easily. He positioned them on top of the bed where he wanted Keith's arms, but his feet were another matter.

"Lay on your stomach with your legs bent back... I'm going to tie them up~" Keith nodded his understanding, turning over and sliding up the bed so gracefully.

~

_‘Well fuck’_ Keith was internally screaming as he slid up the bed, trying for sexy but probably just looking like a drunk anteater... and why he thought of that who knows! The bed was soft yet firm under his hands and knees as he concentrated on slipping into the right position; making sure that _everything_ was situated correctly... mainly that his cock could experience a happy fun time against the bedspread.

"Is this okay~" his voice was sultry yet his palms were sweating buckets as he lay down and looked over at Shiro.

The Dom hovered nearby, eyes dark and hungry as Keith felt his breath quicken in anticipation. What exactly did Shiro have planned for him? The restraints slipped on easily as Shiro tightened them up, checking that the pressure wasn't cutting off his circulation.

Keith sighed, it felt indescribably good to be held in place, restricted from his own actions and yet, still in complete control.

"Legs." Shiro commanded, his voice pure smoke as he maneuvered around to situate himself behind Keith before spreading his legs wide open.

Keith gasped, oh holy fuck that was _hotttttt_! Shiro took a few moments before he finally began to tie. Starting with a knot around the arch of Keith's foot to anchor, he wrapped the rope across those bent legs, squeezing thigh to calf beautifully.

Another hitch in Keith's breathing as he reveled in the carefulness, thoughtful in each movement yet those lingering feather light touches were driving him wild. A thought occurred to Keith... if this was going to be the scene he was fucked.

_‘Well he hoped he would be’_

Those ropes dug in so beautifully and yet, it was not nearly enough.

"Is that the best you can do?" Keith scoffed, trying his best to spur the Dom on and force his hand but instead he could practically _feel_ the smile coming from behind him. Shiro said nothing as he worked; finishing one leg and then the other before slipping off the bed.

~

"You had quite the scene with Mistress Allura... _intense_ would be one word I could use~" Shiro had walked around the four poster bed as he checked his ties, making sure everything was just right.

"Another word I could use is... desperate." He chuckled darkly and watched as Keith squirmed under his gaze. That bare skin, exposed to the dim light of the room was practically begging to be marked and used. Shiro had to stifle a groan and keep from reaching out.

There was one thing that bothered him... Shiro drew a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, a mistake considering how close he was to this mysterious boy. He smelled of fire and ash, all heat and blazing embers as those purple eyes met his own.

"I am going to ruin you."

And he meant that. There was just something, he couldn't describe it, but it ate at his sanity as he watched another Dom take...

_‘Mine.’_ He backed away from the bed, striding over to the wall after having grabbed the electric wand and plugged it in.

Shiro situated the contact pad beneath Keith's body before turning the violet wand to the on position. Keith waited, tense and breathy for the first sting of shocks... but they never came. He relaxed minutely, looking back over his shoulder and that's when it happened.

Feather light touches catching Keith off guard as Shiro gently zapped the skin on his back. He was following the marks left previously that evening, diligently tracing each one ever so gently. It was driving Keith mad.

"Is... is that it?!" He tried and failed to sound tough.

There was no answer, only a breathy sigh as Shiro slipped into his own space to properly play with Keith.

"Hnng... you can... go harder!" The tied up boy grit his teeth and braced himself, he could just about scream. Shiro pulled back and leaned over Keith, whispering into his ear.

"Oh my dear~ we have all night to build you up~ you picked the _special_ room after all~" That dark laugh slid through Keith's mind like melted chocolate and he couldn't stifle the whimper that fell from his lips. _More... need... more!!!!_

Unfortunately, Keith's cries were like trying to make a deal with the devil as Shiro played like he had all the time in the world.

~

_‘Gorgeous’_

In all his years as a Dom, Takashi Shirogane had never seen someone so incredibly beautiful before.

Keith truly was an entity of his own, how he writhed and panted for more, sounds of begging like music to Shiro's ears as he continued with the lightest of touches. The Demon King switched tools, opting for a metal flogger, one with string beads that looked so painful.

The younger man braced, a cry playing at the back of his mind just aching to break free but it never came. Shiro simply dragged the flogger across Keith's back, cool metal more soothing than electric as his first sob finally broke through.

"Ah~ there it is~"

That sound was heavens bells, a chorus of Angel’s and God’s voice itself all wrapped into one. Keith's breathing shuddered and Shiro was impossibly hard from the sounds.

"P-please!!!" The mysterious boy begged, body shaking from the need to _feel_ and being denied too long.

"You want more? To feel how I break you down, build you back up, over and over again~" Shiro leaned in to whisper in Keith's ear, smiling brilliantly at how he panted and whimpered with need.

"Patience yields focus, Starshine~"

~

Keith had no idea how much time had passed but he was an absolute mess. How many times had he come already? The sheets were sticky underneath his sensitive cock. Shiro had never berated him for releasing without permission, far from it; he simply carried on as if nothing happened.

It was truly torture. Keith thought he had known pain and pleasure, danced the line of ecstasy and come back mostly satisfied yet... He was wrong. That wasn't it, his experiences in the past; it was this experience he had been looking for.

The Demon King had moved onto a pair of metal claws, sharp and deadly looking but again, he merely dragged the tips up and down Keith's spine, tracing circles over his ample ass and down those rope covered thighs. Keith absolutely _ached_ with need.

How much more of this could he endure? Back arching with pleasure as Shiro took absolutely everything from him. Tears spilled down the younger man's cheeks, sobs now only a fraction of the sounds that were echoing around the large room and possibly beyond. He was alive.

"So beautiful~ pliant and sated underneath me~" Shiro cooed in absolute awe, digging in those claws ever so slightly and watching Keith shiver in pleasure.

"You're the first to endure so much, to be able to take everything I can give~"

And Shiro wasn't exaggerating. He could go hard and fast, but what he enjoyed more than anything was the long and slow sessions. How many hours had it been already and this beautiful boy was still clear eyed and ready for more?

"Do you need me to fuck you?"

The question was almost a shock to Keith as he tried to wrap his head around it.

_‘Yes, fuck yes!’_ But his mouth was a bit slow on the uptake.

"I-if you think... you can..." Defiance, the cactus boy made another appearance. And yet, Shiro merely smiled.

"Oh... I can~"

Shiro shifted his position on the bed but didn't move far. He simply removed the claws and slipped in between Keith's legs, checking the rope for any issues... all while the shocks continued. He wanted this, no, needed this... but wouldn't do anything untoward.

"How are your legs? And I can turn off the machine-" Shiro's words were stopped abruptly as Keith shifted back, spreading his legs and arching his back. With his ass in the air and cock hard and leaking between his legs, Keith was sure about his answer.

"Fuck..." Shiro groaned.

Keith was absolutely on fire, every nerve of his being practically vibrating with need and yet Shiro continued to move oh so slowly. The click of a cap and Keith shivered in anticipatory desire. Shiro took a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them warm before gently massaging Keith's ample cheeks wide open. He couldn't contain the groan that spilled from his throat at that pretty puckered hole as he rubbed a thumb over it and smiled.

"Look at you~" The dark Dom's voice oozed pure sex as he pressed forward almost timidly.

Keith's body responded immediately, shaking and shivering with a need for even more. But when Shiro pulled his hands back, switching to only one, that's when the intensity of the shocks became more apparent.

"Fuck!!!" Keith cried out as his most intimate place felt electric. And Shiro, well, he could have easily come at the sight.

"Does it hurt? But you like that don't you?" With a raspy whisper from above there was no way for Keith to respond.

"Let's see how you do with this~" Shiro cooed softly because he knew... it would be _so_ much more.

He wore a glove on his right arm, long and black to cover his prosthetic but... he brought a finger to his mouth and clamped down with his teeth. Removing the glove in one fluid motion before he tentative drew metal fingertips down Keith's back. The mysterious boy screamed.

This was his first time after all, using his metal arm during play, but somehow he had known... Keith would accept it. He would beg for more.

"How does that feel sweetheart~ It's leaving such pretty marks on you~" Shiro cooed softly as he reveled in Keith's screams.

Pulling at his binding Keith whimpered and pleaded, not knowing truly if he wanted the pain to stop or for Shiro to continue forever. Light danced behind Keith's eyes as he came once more.

"Tsk, I think that's enough for now~" Shiro smirked as he pulled back.

Keith whined like a needy little thing, his eyes closed tightly as he heard metal clink on the bed. Oh no...

"This should do the trick~" Shiro leaned over the smaller boy and whispered darkly, reaching over to turn down the intensity of the machine before... Slipping the metal cock cage onto Keith's sensitive member. He choked on a scream as Shiro shushed him lovingly, rubbing his back in arching sweeps and showering him in praise.

"So beautiful~ look at how good you are for me Starshine~" Shiro's soft words calmed Keith immediately.

"Now... tell me... what colour?"

"Green!" Keith cried out as soon as the Demon King asked, he needed so much _more_.

"Good... so incredibly _GOOD_!" Keith's breathing came in short pants and groaned as his body shook like a livewire caught in a puddle.

It took all of Shiro's effort not to immediately slip his wet, leaking cock into that beautiful pink hole and finally take this gorgeous, dangerous little sub.

_‘Patience Takashi... Patience...’_

~

Keith had never experienced something so delicious in his life. And when Shiro put that cage on him? Fuck, he felt like he was... Owned. Keith cried out as the Dark Dom went back to work opening him up oh so gently. One thick finger sliding in and out of his lubed up hole soon turned to two, then three.

He felt stretched beyond compare, shocks still catching him through every movement yet Keith had long since gone numb to them. It was delicious torture and he never wanted it to stop.

"Please... I need it... _please_!" Keith begged for the one thing he still longed for.

"What do you need? Tell me sweetheart or I won't know what to do~" Shiro curved his fingers sinfully as he worked Keith open, smirking at just how much this was affecting the smaller man.

Yet Keith couldn't respond. Wouldn't respond.

This was all a game of cat and mouse to them, one pushing harder and harder while the other just took and took. Yet, which was which at that point?

"Come on, I know you can tell me!" Shiro plunged his fingers into Keith's hole and absolutely growled.

"Hmm~ can't, ah, wait any longer~" Keith's voice was breathless and sultry, so incredibly fucked out yet he knew who really had the power in that moment. Shiro knew it as well.

"Maybe... you should... tell me?"

Keith was brazen, hooded eyed turning to catch the Demon King's gaze as he worked so diligently behind him. And fuck if it didn't send Shiro spiraling.

"I want, no, I _need_ to fuck you..." Shiro's responding whisper was soft and oh so delicious to hear. Keith shivered from those words, the absolute power in them as he knew just what this man was capable of.

"I want to show you exactly what you deserve Starshine~" Shiro spoke with such awe, a reverence that was beyond description.

Those thick fingers slipped from Keith's stretched hole, grabbing at the ample mounds of flesh to open him wide. Shiro sighed, caught between looking at the mess in front of him and locking eyes with this mysterious boy.

"Just tell me if you-"

"Yes!" Keith cried out instantly and without hesitation.

~

It had been hours, and Shiro didn't think he could last any longer. This boy, no, Keith... was beyond anything he had ever experienced in his entire life. So when he said 'yes' it was as if Shiro had been given permission to finally breathe again.

With one hand he carefully lubed up his aching cock, watching as Keith shivered and gasped at the intensified shocks running though his metal arm and into that marked flesh.

"I've got you, deep breaths." Shiro spoke so softly yet, he wasn't sure if he was only talking to Keith.

"I... Please..." Broken off sobs fell from Keith's lips and that was all it took for Shiro to slowly, carefully begin to slip his thick cock into that little pink hole. It was so incredibly _hot_ as he pushed forward inch by delicious inch until finally bottoming out. But even more than the stretch, the incredible tightness and cacophony of cries coming from Keith... even more than all of that combined was the electric shocks stinging from where their flesh met. Shiro pulled out tentatively before pushing back in once more.

It was undeniable as their flesh practically melded into one being, connected through the pain and pleasure of electricity.

"Fuck! S-Shiro!!!" Keith absolutely sobbed as his entire body went tense with the need for release once more. Shiro could only respond with a grunt, his slow and methodical pace now garnering some weight behind each thrust as he poured his concentration into the young man underneath him. He wanted to fuck him unconscious, over and over and over again all while riding a wave of pain.

"More!!!!" Keith screamed and Shiro realized... he could do exactly that.

"I am going to ruin you for anyone else..." That little dark voice in Shiro's head spoke up as he whispered deadly promises through gritted teeth. And Keith laughed.

"Fine... then I'll... do the same to you!"

~

It lasted forever and in no time at all as Shiro's powerful thrusts took Keith apart. He was pliant in the Demon King's arms as he fucked his new sub up to that edge over and over again.

Keith had no idea how many times he passed out, waking up to soft cooes and one question.

"Colour?" It was green, always green. After an eternity of being broken down, rebuilt, and broken down once again Shiro _finally_ released the cage from Keith's weeping cock

He came immediately, Shiro following soon after with a heady cry. The room was filled with breathy sighs and panting, smelling of sex and electricity as Shiro gently pulled out and marvelled at just how deliciously tight Keith still was.

"How are you?" He asked softly, drawing his fingers through Keith's sweat soaked hair after having removed the bindings from the beautiful young man.

"Good..." Keith's voice was raspy but he smiled, it felt really good to be able to scream that much.

Shiro hummed, nodding his head as he ran experienced hands over every inch of Keith's body, looking for wounds or any issues. When Keith tried to stop him the Dark Dom wouldn't have it.

"Aftercare is-" Shiro started.

"-Just as important as the scene..." Keith interrupted.

That earned him a knowing look and quite a long pause as Shiro studied the mysterious boy in his arms.

"I didn't like anyone taking care of me either..." He whispered, nodding at the metal arm then catching Keith's gaze once more.

"But sometimes... we can't heal on our own..." Keith sucked in a breath, ducking his head and nodding. Shiro was right of course, and yet, Keith had never felt like this in the past. He wanted Shiro to take care of him.

"I guess you aren't wrong..." Keith whispered.

Shiro in turn broke out into a huge grin and pulled the younger man into his arms with light airy laughter.

"Of course, and besides~" Shiro nuzzled into the crown of Keith's head and sighed.

"It's as much for you as it is for me..."

Keith bit his lip into his mouth and wrapped strong arms around the Demon King, Shiro, hugging him tightly and finally relaxing.

"Good enough for me~" He smiled, although hidden by those beautiful, thick man tiddies, Keith knew that Shiro could feel it.

~

They cuddled and rested, shared stories and laughed for longer than either of them really cared to know. But eventually that lingering question poked ferociously at the back of Shiro's mind.

"Sooooo......" He cleared his throat a few times and gazed down at Keith.

"When can we, I mean only if you want to? You can say no of course you can always say no! You know that already though oh fuck I'm just rambling now..." Shiro turned a bright shade of tomato red as he tripped over his tongue. Keith's giggles spilled from his lips unintentionally.

"Now? or... tomorrow? The day after that???" It was Keith's turn to be flustered beyond belief and turn an equally brilliant shade of red.

"Only if you want to..." He smiled shyly and that sealed the deal. Shiro leaned forward and kissed Keith softly.

The kiss was just as electric as their scene had been, the pair reveling in how deliciously beautiful it really was.

"I seem to recall you would 'ruin me for anyone else'?" Keith smiled brightly as he pressed forward for another, more heated kiss.

Shiro hummed and couldn't help but smile.

"I believe you said you'd do the same to me~ So I guess that makes us even~" Their gazes locked together with the power of a thousand lightning strikes, and there was nothing, no one, that could ever tear them apart.

~ End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on twitter @Kaneki_Coffee


End file.
